


Drunken ones are telling the truth

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [22]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, Cockles, Drunk Jensen, Fluff, Jensen is proposing, Karaoke, M/M, Secret Relationship, all are there, party in a club, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Jensen is celebrating his birthday with a surpising end





	

 

“I think, we should make our way home,” Misha stated, looking over to Jensen, who failed throwing peanuts into his own mouth. He was so drunk that the peanuts didn't even hit his face.

“Yeah. Or he won't remember his own birthday,” Brianna laughed, nipping at her Margarita.

It was the best party they had in a long time and nearly everyone had drunken one or two beers or cocktails too much. Kim and Ruth had started to giggle a few minutes ago and their skin color already changed into a bright red.

Jared was making some photos, like he did the whole evening.

Rob and Rich were telling dirty jokes, while one of the Marks stood on the karaoke stage of the club, singing 'Sweet transvestite'. The other guests of the club, were pleased by Mark's performance, cheering and applauding. The only ones, who were sober had been Misha, Mark Sheppard and Felicity, who were chosen to be the driver.

“Jens... come on... time to leave, cause I won't carry you to the car and clean the mess afterwards.”

Jensen looked over to Misha, shaking his head. “You... are a....,” he burped, “ killjoy...Collins. I'm I'm...not finished here. My...birthday....” He pointed with a finger to Misha, who rolled his eyes dramatically.

“And I won't spend the rest of your birthday in the emergency of a hospital to watch them pumping your stomach. Or worse... run after you with a basket... come on ol' man.” He grabbed Jensen's arm and pulled him out of the conversation pit.

“'kay, daddy”; he pouted, than he stumbled more than going into the direction of the karaoke stage.

“One... song... 'n' you can...wow...take me...whewhewherever you want.”

Misha wanted to object, but the others were rejoicing, so he just nodded and took a seat.

“Bye guys 'n girls.”

 

He wasn't a party popper. He had one or two really bad mental black outs, but he could handle the aftermath.

Jensen was his friends. In more ways most of his colleagues knew and he was just worried about the younger one. Too much alcohol and Jensen started to get clingy, doing things he won't do when he was sober.

He watched Jensen climbing the stage, talking to the DJ. After a few moments the first notes of a song echoing through the club. Surprisingly not one of the typically karaoke classics. It was sob stuff, the song out of the movie with Meg Ryan and Nicolas Cage. City of Angels.

Misha facepalmed and shook his hand in disbelief.

“I have the feeling, he is more Dean right now”, Misha mumbled, looking over to Jared, who had raised his mobile phone to film the whole gig.

“in the aaaaaaaaaaaaaarms of the aaaangeelllll, flyyyyy awaaaaaaay, froooom heeeeere.”

Jensen was setting the right tone, but it was kind of embarrassing to hear him sing this song overdramatically and Misha hoped this would have an end soon. The crowd were holding up lighters, singing along with Jensen.

“He is doing good”; Brianna noted.

“Yeah... for now...”

The song ended, but instead of coming back, Jensen stayed on the stage, a beer in his hand.

“Guys, you know what. This … this is my birthday t'day.”

A few “Congrats” were audible.

“I am having the time of my fucking life...right now.” He still sounded drunk, but wasn't slurring like he did before the song.

Misha got up, nodding to the door, but Jensen shook his head with a grin, raising his beer.

“I'm here... with great friends...”

“Cheeriooooo Jensen...” Richard shouted, clapping his hands together and nearly fall of the bench he was standing of.

“They are....the best...really the best... this one,” he winked to Jared. “This big Moose is my brother...buddy. And this...grumpy one,” he pointed to Misha, who approached the stage to save Jensen from saying something he would regret. “This... is my future...husband. God... he is such a hottie,” Jensen grinned.

“You have killed your last brain cell today, Ackles”, Misha responded, climbing on the stage and grabbing Jensen hand to pull him afterwards. If anyone would tweet this, the whole internet, would crash. The Cockles lovers might die by heart attack due to too much happiness and the Cockles haters might die by heart attack due to too much hate. This would kill the whole fandom, Misha thought.

 

“Are you angry with me?”; Jensen asked, when they had left the club and walked down the street to the place they all had parked.

“No... I'm angry about me, that I didn't get you off the stage before you started talking such a shit.”

He was moving on, hoping that everybody would thought this had been a joke.

Jensen stopped, grabbing Misha's hand, so that he had to stop, too.

“What?”

“Wasn't joking, when I call you my future husband...”

Awkwardly, he fished something out of the jacket and before Misha even realize what happened, Jensen had fell on his knees. He was swaying a bit and nearly lost his balance.

“Drunken ones are saying the truth”; he smiled, a flush on his cheeks.

He opened a little box, showing Misha a nice ring out of brushed silver.

“Would you, Misha Collins, made this birthday the best of life by saying yes.”

He looked up to Misha, who stared at him totally perplexed. His mouth opened and closed again and Jensen thought that it wasn't probably the wrong timing.

But then he heard Misha answering.

“Yes,...you stupid idiot. God damn, yes.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in mind for a few weeks.
> 
> As usual no hate towards Vicki or Danneel.  
> This is just a tiny bit out of my totally cockled mind.


End file.
